Seducing Sasuke
by Cherry Blossoms 1991
Summary: Story Completed! Sorry guys but I ran out of ideas. I might write a sequel but not right now. Or if anyone's intrested in writing it, let me know.
1. Preface

Seducing Sasuke

Disclaimer: Naruto is © of Masashi Kishimoto

Preface

Sakura Haruno was a determined girl. No, correction, she was a determined kunoichi with a mission. Earlier that day, she set off on what would most likely be the most important mission of her life. One that would change her in more ways than she could count. For better or worse

At her short twenty years of life, the pink haired, green eyed girl had her share of experiences, whether they are good or bad. Being a ninja, and a medic at that, gave her an immense sense of self-realization. She was proud of who she was. She was happy with her life; a life dedicated in serving her Hokage and her village. Protecting Konoha even if it cost her life was something she was willing to do. Being a Shinobi had its risk, which she knew and had always known.

She had always done everything that was required of her. More than once, she had proved her worth and that was something that no one could argue. She'd always accomplished all her missions, no questions asked. This particular mission was something she volunteered to do on her own accord. No one asked her to. It was something that she knew she had to do, or at least, attempt to do it. In her mind she knew she was the only person capable of doing what she would do.

Bringing Sasuke Uchiha, her former teammate and the man that had so long ago captured her heart, back to Konoha. She loved him since they were both very young. She had been ecstatic when they were placed in the same squad as genin. It was like a dream come true, while it lasted.

Then Orochimaru had to come and ruin everything. With his promises of power beyond his wildest imaginings, that conniving snake had influenced Sasuke to turn his back on his village and his friends. Sasuke's betrayal had devastated her. That and the times he almost killed her for the sake of his revenge had left her broken.

Despite everything, Sakura was ready to fulfill her task, by any means necessary. She would do whatever it took to bring Sasuke back with her. Even if it meant using her feminine charm to seduce him; after the entire village would need him in the war that was undoubtedly approaching. A war that Madara Uchiha was surely the mastermind, plotting ways to destroy Konoha.


	2. Chapter 1

Seducing Sasuke

Disclaimer: Naruto is © by Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing.

A/N: Hey guys, I apologize for the short chapter intro, but I promise that this chapter will be a longer than before. In this chapter, we will learn more about Sakura's mission and her friends' reactions when they find out her plan. I will try to update each chapter as soon as possible but I can't make any promises. Don't forget to review!

Chapter One

Traveling without an exact destination was starting to get old. Sakura sighed as she made ready her camp for the night. It was almost sunset and even though she wanted to keep going, she knew that it was better to stop and rest for the night. She would need her strength and a good night's sleep if she was to keep going. She had a mission to carry out and she was not about to give up.

She'd only been traveling for a two days, without rest, and now she was at her limit. She was tired. She had to rest and then keep going in the morning. This mission was too important; for her sake and the village's. she'd promised herself that she would at least try, if not succeed in what she had set out to do.

While she set up the tent, she recalled every moment that led her to this mission. Everything was still clear in her mind, although she'd only decided to do this a month ago. She had prepared herself thoroughly: physically, mentally, and emotionally. She had trained herself body and soul, so she could do this. She had trained with all the guys and Tsunade to prepare herself physically. She learned some new powerful genjutsu from Kurenai to do the mental part. And she learned some tricks in seduction from Ino, Temari and Tenten. Talking about what she was going to do with her girl friends and receiving reassurances from them helped her to prepare herself emotionally.

Still, despite all her preparation, she wasn't all that sure of how she would carry out her plan. What if Sasuke won't listen to her? What if she fails at seducing him? Not only is the village on the line but also her honor and her heart. Doubt seeps through her, clouding her judgment. She wasn't experienced in the art of seduction. After all, she was still a virgin. She wondered if she was truly capable of giving herself to Sasuke. Would she be able to do this?

'_Yes,' _she thought to herself _'I will do this. I will do whatever I have to do to get to Sasuke. I just hope that it is enough. I hope I can convince Sasuke to come back with me.'_

Finishing up setting up her tent eats some of the food that she brought for herself. She had already placed some wards to keep enemies away. Then, Sakura rolls out her sleeping bag inside the tent and crawls in its the warmth. The sleeping bag offers her some form of safety and solace. Her mind wanders off to the last month, when she first offered to take this mission.

It was late in the morning; she had been training with Tsunade when Temari came bearing news from Suna. She told Tsunade that Gaara had received a message from one of his sources that Madara Uchiha was planning something against Konoha. He was gathering allies from other lands and building an army to attack Konoha and its allies. This news concerned Tsunade, but all through her meeting with Temari and her council of her most trusted Shinobi, she kept a calm façade. Sakura had easily seen through her mentor. Being one of her best kunoichi and one of the very few people that she trusts, after Shizune, Tsunade expressed her concern.

"_Sakura, what is your take on all of this? You were quiet all through the meeting." Tsunade inquired, whilst looking out of the window of her office. Her voice was cool and collected. "It seems we have a war approaching and I don't know what to do. I will need to talk with the elders to see what must be done. For now, I will have to advise all of the Shinobi that are available to have precaution. Maybe double our defenses at the main gates and the surrounding area. But I fear that it might not be enough."_

"_I don't know, Lady Tsunade. I guess that all we can do is keep alert. At least until we know for sure if there will be a war. We can't let uncertainty cloud our judgment. We have to weigh the options we have carefully. We don't want to cause panic to the villagers. But, I do think that the village is in danger_."

"_Yes, that is correct. We must tread through this carefully; otherwise I don't know what will happen."_

"_Lady Tsunade. I've been thinking of something. I am not sure if it's a good idea or if it will even work, but..."_

"_But what, Sakura? What were you going to say?"_

"_I was thinking if only we had Sasuke on our side than we would have an Uchiha on our side. Sasuke is strong. I've seen him. I think that he could be more than a match for Madara. Being from the same clan and both have the Magenkyo Sharingan. Then we might just have a chance at eliminating the threat that Madara poses."_

"_Yes, that is true. Sasuke would be an asset. But he is rogue. And I sincerely doubt that he would come to our aide willingly. After all, it is because of the village elders that his clan was annihilated by one of their own. I don't think he would forget that and protect the very reason for his suffering. I don't agree with his methods, but I can see why he thinks the way he does. I would probably do the same thing if the roles were reversed."_

"_I know, but still we could try. With the proper reasoning we could convince him that its also Madara's fault that the Uchiha clan were killed. After all, if he hadn't set the clan against the village, then none of this would have happened. He must have known what would happen if the clan staged a coup d'etat."_

"_You have a point there, Sakura. Alright, you convinced me. We'll try out your idea. I'll send Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sai and Kiba..."_

"_No, send me, Tsunade, please. Let me do this. I know Sasuke and if you send that many after him he'll never agree to anything. He will feel pressured and will refuse to help. But if you send me on my own, that will at least let me get close enough to talk to him. I know he won't trust anyone other than Naruto or me. We were a team and that will give me the opportunity I need to get to him. Besides, he thinks I am weak and pose no danger. He doesn't know that I am stronger now."_

"_I am not sure if it is a good idea to send you alone. At least someone should go with you. What if he refuses to listen or outright kills you. I can't accept this."_

"_Please, Lady Tsunade. I know I can do this. If I can't get him to listen than I can always come up with another plan. I don't know. Maybe I can...seduce him just enough to get him to listen."_

_The thought of seducing Sasuke made Sakura a bit uncomfortable but if it was necessary, she would do it. She bit her lip, waiting for Tsunade to respond. Tsunade turned to look at her pupil, her face showing a glimmer of hope and worry. _

"_Suppose he won't listen. Are you really willing to seduce him? Do you know what you might have to do to achieve this? Sakura, you do realize the magnitude of what you're suggesting? This isn't a game."_

"_I know that. And I know what I am doing. You know me, Tsunade. You know that for the village I would do anything."_

"_Yes, I know what you are capable of and that is what worries me. I don't want to see you hurt. I know that you have feelings for Sasuke and I don't want to see you get hurt. And you will get hurt if you have sex with him and he leaves."_

"_I know that, but it doesn't have to come to that. I might me able to convince him without having to have sex. Just let me try. If it fails, then you can send anyone you want after him."_

"_But what about you, Sakura?"_

"_I'll be fine. I am a kunoichi and I have learned that sometimes sacrifices have to be made for the good of the village. And if I have to have sex with Sasuke then I will if it will help."_

"_Fine, you win Sakura. You will be the one to go after him. But first you have to promise me two things. Number One: You'll wait a month or so to prepare for this. I don't want you to seduce him unless you don't have any other option. And Number Two: Take care of yourself when you're out there."_

"_Yes, of course. I promise."_

"_Good. You will begin tomorrow. You will train with anyone I can get to help. Also, you'll have to learn how to seduce a man. I'll see if Kurenai can teach you some genjutsu. I assume that Sasuke will be in the company of that team of his. I don't trust them and I don't think that they'll leave Sasuke so you can talk to him. Especially that girl, Karin. You'll have to subdue them first if you are to get close to Sasuke. You are dismissed."_

"_Thank you, Lady Tsunade. I won't let you down."_

After her meeting with Tsunade she went to look for her friends, who undoubtedly would know of the war that was approaching. She knew that Ino, Temari and Tenten would help her with learning how to seduce. She knew that they would know what to do. She found them at Ichiraku's with their respective boyfriends along with Naruto and Hinata. She smiles to herself at that memory.

_When she explained to them her idea, she waited to hear what they had to say. Sure enough, they all questioned her and gave their take on her dilemma._

"_Hell no, Sakura. It's crazy. You can't do that. It's insane." Ino told her, fury emanating from her. She was surprised how angry he got. "I can't believe Lady Tsunade agreed to this. I'm gonna go give her a piece of my mind. What is she thinking sending you on this mission?"_

"_No, Ino, don't. I volunteered because I know I can convince him to come back. I want to do this. I have to."_

"_Yes, we know but to go as far as to seduce Sasuke. That isn't a good idea. Please Sakura, reconsider." Tenten pleaded. "You might regret this later. Once you lose your virginity you can't get it back. Think about it?"_

"_I have thought about it. I know what sex entails and I am willing to face it. I am not afraid. Say what you will but my mind has been made. You don't have to like it, but it is my choice. Now, will you help me?"_

"_Sakura is right, you guys. It is her choice to make and we have to respect that." Temari concurred. "I'll help you, Sakura. But know that it won't be easy. If you do have sex, it will hurt. It always hurts the first time."_

"_How would you know, Temari? Have you had sex with someone?" no interrogated._

"_I...uh....why do you want to know, Ino?" Temari said, almost nonchalantly, but she is obviously embarrassed as she has a slight blush._

"_Just out of curiosity. Come on spill." _

"_Well, yes. I have."_

"_Really? When? With who?"_

"_It was last time I was here. About six months ago. It was the same day of the party at your house."_

"_You mean the one where you and Sai mysteriously disappeared for so long? You slept with Sai? I remember that you two became a couple not long afterwards." Sakura said feeling slightly relieved that the topic averted from her but she also felt sorry for Temari._

"_Yes. We slept together and that's that. Besides, Ino, why do you care so much? I am pretty sure you have slept with Shikamaru. Am I right?"_

"_Yeah I did. I am not going to deny it."_

"_Okay, can we stop talking about this, please? I really don't want to hear about your love lives." Tenten whispered, apparently uncomfortable at the direction of the conversation. It was if she was afraid that they'd question her next. Seeing the mischievous look on Ino's face, Sakura had a feeling that things were about to get unpleasant for her friend. Tenten must have noticed too because she spoke before Ino had the chance to say anything._

"_I know what you're going to ask, Ino. The answer is yes. I have had sex with Neji. But that is all I am going to tell you. That is my business and Neji's and I don't want to talk more about this."_

"_Please, can we focus? I need your help girls. I need to learn how to properly seduce Sasuke. Tsunade gave me a month to prepare."_

_Tenten: Alright_

_Temari: Okay_

_Ino: Sure_

It hadn't taken Sakura long to learn the methods of seduction. And the month she had passed in the blink of an eye. Now, Sakura was ready and she knew that. She also knew that she might not have to seduce Sasuke. If all went according to her plan, then soon Sasuke would be back in Konoha and that was all that mattered.


	3. Chapter 2

Seducing Sasuke

Disclaimer: Naruto is © by Masashi Kishinoto. I still own nothing except the laptop I use to write this and all the coffee I can get my hands on. Don't forget to review.

Chapter Two

Sasuke wasn't a patient person. He especially wasn't patient where Karin was concerned. She was always around him. Never left his side, unless he ordered her away. She acted as if she was his girlfriend or something, which he had made clear that she indeed was not.

Still she clung to him, like an unwanted shadow. If he didn't find her abilities useful, he would have sent her away. Or killed her, which he often considered doing.

To make matters worse, his second-in-command, Suigetsu, often taunted him each time Karin so much as breathed his name. He found this cat and dog chase hilarious. Sometimes he doubted his state of sanity because he didn't know why he chose those idiots to be in his team.

It was twilight, by the time they decided to make their camp for the night. Jugo and Suigetsu were setting up their tents while Karin builds the fire to prepare something for them to eat. Sasuke, on the other hand, decided to go on a walk. He needed to get away for a while.

"Sasuke, where are you going? Dinner is almost ready." Karin announced, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"I'm going for a walk. I want to survey the area; see if there is a river or lake nearby to replenish or water supply and clean up. I'll be back soon." he said, his voice uninviting.

Karin, oblivious asked," Do you want me to go with you. It'll be better. Two is better than one. It'll be romantic."

Sensing a double meaning to her words, he shook his head, as she got up from the log she had been sitting on and began to walk over to him. Behind her, Sasuke could see Suigetsu, trying not to laugh.

"No, Karin, stay here." he spoke obviously annoyed at the red headed girl. She was irritating and he knew that looking for a source of water was the last thing on her mind. Why wouldn't she take a hint and get it through her head that he wasn't interested.

"But, Sasuke, we could cover more ground that way." she said, her voice whiny and her lips set in a pout. He just about had it with her.

"What part of no don't you get, Karin? I am going and you're staying. Got that or do I have to spell it out for you." he retorted, slipping as much venom in his voice as he could. Karin stopped in her tracks, obviously shocked by how he spoke to her.

He slipped away before she could compose herself and come after him. She was getting on his last nerve. She overwhelmed him sometimes. Often he found himself imagining himself strangling her.

Running helped him clear his mind. Lately, his mind had been plagued by a strange longing for his former life, before it became so complicated. He often wondered how his life would be like if he stayed in Konoha. He quickly  
banished the thought and focused on his task.

With luck on his side, for once, he comes across a river a distance away from camp. This was good because right now he wanted to be as far away from his comrades as he could for a while.

The river is not that big and leads to a lake. To his surprise he also discovers a hot spring, something that he was not expecting to find. A rock formation splits it in half creating a wall of sorts.

Kneeling down, he puts a hand in to check the waters temperature and appears satisfied with it. He strips and immerses himself in the water. The water washes away days of grime that had collected on his body.

Allowing himself to relax for a while, his thoughts begin to drift towards a more dangerous route that involves a single person.

Sakura Haruno, the pink haired girl that more often than not plagued his every thought and dreams. His former teammate who he'd left behind when he turned his back on Konoha and became a rogue. He tried to keep her out of his mind but that proved futile.

He tried to compare her to Karin as a way to keep her off his mind but he knew that no other woman could compare to her. Where Karin was loud and tomboyish; Sakura was more gentle and feminine. Sakura was everything that Karin was not.

'Stop thinking about her, Uchiha.' he thought, while trying to find something else to think about but even he knew that it was pointless. His thoughts kept returning to her. Part of him wished she was there.

Unwillingly, he imagines her, just mere inches from him. In his mind, he pulls her into a passionate kiss, her body pressed against his, with only the water covering them.

"'She is way out of your league." He scolded himself and forced himself from the thoughts that floated in the forefront of his mind. "Besides she's probably with someone else. She had to have moved on with her life. Maybe she accepted Naruto."

The very thought of her in Naruto or any other man's arms stirs feelings of immense jealousy in his heart. He didn't know why he felt that way about Sakura, seeing as he'd never thought of her before this past year.

She had been weak and the last time he saw her he had almost killed her. But now, if the rumors he had heard were true, she was not the same girl that had a crush on him when they were genin. She was stronger. She had become a jonin and was the best medic in all of Konoha, having surpassed Tsunade, which was saying something. Tsunade was or had been the best medic in all of the Five nations.

Finally, he managed to force himself out of the water and dressed. He'd been away from camp too long and had to go back before his team killed each other or worse yet, Karin coming to look for him. Banishing Sakura from his head, he began to make his way back the way he came from. But little did he know is that she is more closer than he thinks.


	4. Chapter 3

Seducing Sasuke

Disclaimer: Naruto is © by Masashi Kishimoto.

A/N: This chapter contains citrus content. It is NOT a lemon. That will come soon but it might be in the next chapter.

_Previously_

_Finally, he managed to force himself out of the water and dressed. He'd been away from camp too long and had to go back before his team killed each other or worse yet, Karin coming to look for him. Banishing Sakura from his head, he began to make his way back the way he came from. But little did he know is that she is closer than he thinks._

Chapter Three

Sakura was unable to sleep; her mind wandering every so often to Sasuke. Sleep cleverly evaded her as she sought solace in the world of dreams, where nothing was difficult. Every time she closes her, he's there, handsome as ever with his raven hair and dark eyes. She couldn't help but imagine what would happen if, when she found him, he refused to acknowledge her? What if she would have to resort to seducing him? She didn't want to think about _that _just yet, but her traitorous mind keeps returning to just that. She feels a blush creeping its way up her face by the direction of her thoughts were headed.

What would it feel like to have his lips on hers, their bodies wrapped in a passionate embrace? Their bodies pressed together. Sasuke kissing every inch of her body? What would it be like having him inside her as they join in the most intimate of ways? What would their lovemaking feel like, as she refused to think of it as just sex?

Frustrated with herself more so than her imaginings, Sakura decides to go out for a walk. Perhaps that would help her clear her mind. She knew that she shouldn't feel ashamed by her thoughts. Sex wasn't something to be ashamed of. She knew what it was; after all she was a medic. Not to mention all the romance books that she had borrowed from Ino.

Walking a short distance away from her camp, Sakura comes across a hot spring. Glad to have found it, she strips off her mission clothes and submerge her whole body in the soothing water. Coming up to the surface to breath, she washes off herself. There is a wall of rock that separates the spring into two parts.

Letting the warmth soothe her aching body, she rests against the wall. Her mind torn between her heart and her responsibilities as a Shinobi. This mission was proving to be a difficult one because so much was on the line. But whatever happens, Sakura knows it would be for the good of Konoha. Whatever problems this would cause her didn't matter.

'_Sasuke, I wonder where you are right now?' _Sakura thought _'Are you fine? Are you thinking of me as I have been thinking of you? Or have you forgotten me completely? I wish I could see you right now, if only for a moment.'_

Sighing, Sakura closes her eyes, letting her mind conjure up the image of herself, in Sasuke's arms, feeling protected and loved in every way possible. Would Sasuke be gentle and loving, like she imagined he would be? She was thinking of _when _and not _if. _She had come this far and she wasn't about to give up now. She would do anything to achieve what she set her mind to. Sasuke was on her every thought. She needed to see him. Soon, they would be reunited, very soon. But what Sakura was unaware of is that she would see Sasuke sooner than she thought.

Neither Sasuke nor Sakura realized that they had been closer to one another than they thought. They both were at the exact same hot spring, separated by a wall, but united by something that was strong, a bond that has transcended even time and distance and was unbreakable.

Back at camp, Sasuke found Karin waiting for him. Suigetsu and Jugo had already gone to sleep. Suppressing a groan, Sasuke walked toward his tent. He was not in the mood to talk to her. All he wanted was to rest up so they could leave at first light. Karin had other ideas.

"Sasuke, you're back. I've been waiting for you. You took so long in getting back. I was just about to go look for you." Karin said, walking over to him and placing her hand on his shoulder. "Did you find a water source? I assume you did because your hair is still damp"

"Yes, I found it. There is a river that leads to a lake. There is also a hot spring nearby." He replied.

"A hot spring? Oh that sounds lovely. Now I really wish I had gone with you. We could have taken a moonlight swim, alone, in the wilderness. Don't you think so?"

"No, I don't. Damn it, Karin, how many times do I have to reject you until you understand that I am not interested. You are my teammate and nothing more. Get it through your head, once and for all. We are not together and never will be." Sasuke said in the coldest voice he could manage.

"But we could be. If only you gave me a chance."

"No. I am sorry but my answer is and always be no. I don't know what gave you the idea that I was interested in you, but the truth is, I am not. Now, please stop."

"Sasuke, I know that you must be tired, so I'll leave you alone for now, but sooner or later you will realize that I am right. I am the only logical choice for you. That is why you chose me on your team. That and because you find my abilities useful. Goodnight."

With that being said, Karin turned and walked to her tent, and crawled in but not before blowing a kiss in his direction. Sasuke stared at her tent for a moment then took a deep breath and went into the tent he shared with Jugo and Suigetsu. Seriously, couldn't Karin take a hint. If she kept this up, he might just end up strangling her. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. They had a long day ahead of them tomorrow and they all needed to be well rested.

They were headed towards the direction of Konoha, hoping to gather clues to what Madara is up to. He had to rest and leave all thoughts of Sakura buried away. He had to concentrate. He had priorities. He had to find Madara Uchiha and finish what his brother started. He had to destroy him if it was the last thing he'd ever do. Finally, he managed to drift and let sleep take over.

The next morning, Sakura woke up, feeling well rested, despite the dreams that swarmed her. They were all about Sasuke. She sighed. This couldn't keep going. She had a mission to do. A mission that just might have very much to do with her dreams she had.

Smiling to herself, she crawled out of her sleeping bag and ate breakfast quickly before she started to pack her things. As soon as she had all her things gathered, she started again on her journey. She had to keep going if she was to find Sasuke. It didn't matter how long it took her, but she would look for him.

Feeling thirsty, she headed back to the river to get a drink and fill her canteen. At the river she took a long drink and splashed her face with the cool water. A branch snapping alerts her and she knows that she is not alone. She grabs a kunai from her pouch and looks around. For all she knew, it could be a wild animal or even a rogue. She could not let her guard down.

"Who is there? Show yourself!" she shouts, waiting. She slowly checks her surroundings. Suddenly she hears another noise and she sees four people approaching. When they were within view, she gasped, placing on hand on her mouth. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Sasuke." She whispered.

"Hello, Sakura."


	5. Chapter 4

Seducing Sasuke

Disclaimer: Naruto is © by Masashi Kishimoto. I own zilch.

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for that short chapter and cliffhanger. I tried to make it up by including some citrusy content. Just a quick note, whenever the Lemon will occur I'll put a notice or something, for those who don't want to read that. You can just skip it. IT just might not happen in THIS chapter. And I'd also like to thank all of you for your reviews; they're what keep me going. Thanks a million!!! P.S I am changing some things in order for the story to make sense.

_Previously_

"_Who is there? Show yourself!" she shouts, waiting. She slowly checks her surroundings. Suddenly she hears another noise and she sees four people approaching. When they were within view, she gasped, placing on hand on her mouth. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. _

"_Sasuke." She whispered._

"_Hello, Sakura." _

Chapter Four

Sasuke wasn't the type to get surprised easily by anything. To say he was in fact very surprised to see Sakura was already saying something. He hadn't expected to see her so soon. Actually he hadn't expected to see her at all. After all, she was part of his past and yet she wasn't. Still, seeing her there stirred something in him. He just wasn't sure what it was.

"What are you doing here?" He managed to say, his eyes never once leaving hers. She composed herself, her face a cool mask that betrayed no emotion. This unnerved him, since he had always been able to see behind her and read her expressions. She was an open book or at least she had been.

Sensing his irritation, Sakura simply smiled and tucked a loose strand of pink hair behind her ear. "Nice to see you too, Sasuke. I see you haven't changed at all." She was enjoying this moment, making the most of the situation. Perhaps she was overdoing it just a little, but she didn't really care.

"Wait a minute, Sasuke. You know her." Karin asked, trying to keep the jealousy out of her voice with minimal success. She looked at Sakura, studying her and then turned her gaze back at Sasuke. She could see it in his eyes that she was someone important in his life. He looked at Sakura the way she'd always hoped he would look at her.

"Yes, of course he knows me. I am Sakura Haruno. We were in the same team back in Konoha." She said, smiling. She had noticed the edge of jealousy in the redhead's voice. She brushed it off and put the kunai that she was still holding back in her pouch.

"So you are the famous Sakura Haruno, the best medic in all of the Five nations. We've heard so much of you. Sasuke has told us of you but he never mentioned how beautiful you were." Suigetsu said, flirting. He walks over and extends his hand to hers. "I am Suigetsu. That is Jugo and the redhead is Karin."

"Pleased to meet you. I've heard of you too. All of you, in fact." She told them and analyzed each of their expressions. Sakura remained nonchalant in her assessment and her gaze returned to Sasuke's. "I suppose you want to know why I am here, don't you Sasuke?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. I want to know why you are here of all places and alone. Why isn't Naruto or Kakashi with you or even that Sai?

"I am on a mission. A solo mission. To find you, actually. To be honest, I didn't think I'd find you this easily. Or you finding me. Funny isn't it?" she said.

"So it wasn't just a coincidence. Why are you looking for me? Why did Tsunade send you to find me? Surely it's not to get me to return to Konoha because if that were the case, she would have sent Naruto." He inquired in a teasing tone.

"What, you think I can't take you on. You think I am weak and depend on others to fight my battles. If that is what you think then you are mistaken. I am not the same girl that I was before. I've changed and I've grown stronger. I am not who I used to be. I don't need anyone to protect me." She replied calmly, not letting herself become annoyed by Sasuke. "If memory serves, I am a _Jonin _while you're still merely a _Genin_.

"Ouch. She got you good, huh, Sasuke." Suigetsu said, obviously amused by the two. He is trying so hard not to laugh outright.

Feeling somewhat irked and wanting to prove something, Sasuke lunged. Sakura easily dodged him and managed to land a blow to his jaw. Shrugging off the pain, he went in for another attack, hoping to catch her off guard. To his surprise, he finds that Sakura indeed had grown stronger and was matching him move for move. They were evenly matched. Letting his guard down for a moment, Sakura kicked him, knocking him to the ground. Straddling him, she had one hand pressed on his chest while in the other was on the grass. They held each other in their gaze for a long moment until they heard someone clear their throat. Sakura got up and helped Sasuke to his feet. Seeing a bruise beginning to form, she used her chakra to heal him.

Suigetsu was laughing while Jugo smiled. Karin, on the other hand was glaring, shooting daggers at the pink haired Kunoichi. If looks could kill...

"So, if you're done showing off now, I'd think we better be on our way, Sasuke. We have priorities. We don't have time to mess around with old acquaintances." Karin said abruptly, venom dripping in her every word. She didn't even attempt to hide her envy.

"Now, now Karin. There is no need to be rude. After all, she is Sasuke's friend. And a very _close _friend." Suigetsu teased. He was always looking for a way to annoy his female companion. It was always so much fun especially considering that Karin was easily angered. That girl had a temper.

"I'm just pointing something out, Suigetsu. I am not being rude." She said in a fake sweet voice.

"I apologize for my friend here, Sakura. She woke up in a very bad mood today. PMS, I think." Suigetsu pretended to whisper and then laughed when Karin turned red.

"Sasuke, can we go." Karin whined, walking over to him and placing a hand around his waist as if he was hers. Amused, Sakura chuckled as Sasuke pried her off him, clearly rejecting the redheaded Karin's advances.

"Let go, Karin. I have things I'd like to discuss with Sakura." He said. Miffed, Karin stalks off.

"Karin, wait up." Jugo says as he follows after her. Being the good guy that he was when he was in control, he would try to calm her. He was the peacemaker of the quartet. Suigetsu stays in place waiting to see what the pink haired kunoichi would say.

"Suigetsu." Sasuke said, looking at his white haired teammate.

"Yes, Sasuke." He replied.

"I'd like to talk to Sakura. Alone." He said.

Arching his eyebrows, Suigetsu turns around and walks away. Unlike Karin, he knew how to take a hint. He leaves the two alone and goes after Karin and Jugo. He'd have some fun messing with her while Jugo tried to pacify her.

Once he was out of sigh, Sasuke turns towards Sakura. "So, Sakura, may I ask why you've come in search of me?" He was direct and got to the point. He didn't have time to waste.

"You were right before, Sasuke. I came to ask you to return to Konoha. If you do, Lady Tsunade promised to be lenient and overlook your betrayal and reinstate you in the team."

"Is that all? She did not promise to promote me to ANBU or award me with an all expense paid trip to prison. I'm hurt." He mocks.

"Stop being so damned sarcastic, Sasuke. This is serious. Lady Tsunade is offering you a chance to return. Now that you've accomplished your goal, you can come back." Sakura retorts angrily.

"Sorry, I'm not interested. I have things I have to do. And you are wrong. I still have not accomplished my goal. I still have to avenge my clan. I know that Itachi only killed them because he was ordered to do so by the elders and the Third. Perhaps I am planning to destroy the village." He says icily.

"You are wrong, Sasuke. I don't believe you. I know that you don't really think that. I know you won't destroy Konoha. Deep down, you know that the villagers are innocent. They had nothing to do with the Uchiha massacre. I don't condone what the elders did, but they did what they thought was necessary to protect the village. Your clan was planning to stage a coup d'état and you know it."

"Are you done? Because if you are, then I have nothing more to say to you."

"No, I'm not done. And you'll have to listen to me. To everything I have to say. What I have to tell you is important. It has to do with your uncle, Madara Uchiha."

At the sound of Madara's name, Sasuke stiffens. He'd been searching for news of his great great something uncle for sometime. "Alright, I'm listening. What about Madara?"

"We have some intel that Madara is recruiting supporters. He's planning to attack Konoha and start a war. That's why you have to return. We need your help. You're our only hope if we are to stop Madara and end his war before it starts. Don't you see, you are the only one capable of defeating him. That is why we need you. Please, Sasuke reconsider. If you abandon us, then the village won't stand a chance against him. Even with the help of Suna or any of our other allies, Konoha will fall. Madara is just too powerful." She said, trying her absolute best to convince him.

"I'll think about it. But before I can decide tell me something. What will I get in exchange for my services?"

"I told you. Lady Tsunade promised..." She said.

"Yes, you told me that. But I want to know what _you _will give?

"Anything. Anything you want."

"Anything I want, you say."

"Yes, Sasuke anything."


	6. Chapter 5

Seducing Sasuke

Disclaimer: Naruto is © by Masashi Kishimoto.

A/N: Sorry guys for that cliffhanger. There was a huge storm yesterday and I had to stop writing. I intentionally left it there because I didn't want to rush anything. I am trying to keep pace and carefully write each chapter. I do promise or at least will try to make this chapter longer than the rest.

_Previously_

"I'll think about it. But before I can decide tell me something. What will I get in exchange for my services."?

"I already told you. Lady Tsunade promised.." She said.

"Yes, you told me that. But I want to know what you'll give?

"Anything. Anything you want."

"Anything I want, you say."

"Yes, Sasuke anything."

Chapter Five

Sasuke smiled and walked over towards Sakura, and pulls her towards him, their lips inches apart. Sakura feels her heart beating loudly in her chest. She wasn't afraid. She had prepared herself for this, yet she felt unprepared, if that even made sense. His lips barely brush hers when they hear voices coming from the forest, forcing them to separate.

"Damn it, they're back." Sasuke thought to himself. "What lousy timing. Just when I was getting somewhere."

Karin was the first to arrive followed by Jugo and Suigetsu. As always, Karin was arguing with Suigetsu about some nonsense. Jugo tried to calm them but was failing miserably. When Karin saw them, she glared in suspicion.

"Sasuke, are we going to head off or are we just going to stand here all day?" Karin asked impatiently. "We have to at least get to the next town. We are running low on supplies.

"Of course. We'll just replenish our water supply and be off." Sasuke says. "You're right, Karin, we are running low. The closest town is at least a distance away. If we leave now we should arrive by late afternoon. We will spend the night there and acquire the necessary items."

Karin smiles in triumph, thinking that Sakura wouldn't be accompanying them. The smile fades when Sasuke announces that Sakura would indeed be joining them. Rapidly, they refilled there canteens and set off, all the time Karin was thinking of ways to keep Sakura away from Sasuke. Coming up with a solution, she decided to wait until she and Sakura were alone.

Her opportunity arrived when they got to the town. It was a small one that didn't have shinobi. It was perfect. And apparently they arrived in time for a festival, which to Karin's dislike, was the annual Sakura Festival. Everywhere she saw there was some sort of cherry blossom item.

"Well, Sakura, it looks like they're celebrating you." Jugo pointed out. "I mean, you are named after cherry blossoms, aren't you."

"Yes, I am. That and because of my pink hair. It's ironic." She replied, smiling.

"Well, I don't think this is good news. After all we are trying to keep a low profile, not drawing attention to ourselves, isn't that right, Sasuke?"

"It really doesn't make a difference, Karin. Wherever we go, it'll be the same thing. Jugo. Suigetsu. Come with me. We should look around. This might not be a ninja village but there might be one or two around. I don't want us to find anyone that might recognize us."

"Great idea, Sasuke. I'll just go with Sakura to find an inn where we can spend the night." Karin said, smiling at the opportunity to drive a wedge between Sasuke and little miss cherry blossom. She wouldn't allow her to steal her man, as she thought. Waiting until the three were out of sight, Karin turns to Sakura, staring angrily at her.

"Listen, Sakura. I want you to back off. Sasuke is mine and will always be mine. Got that." Karin reproached icily. "So I think it is best if you go back. Stay the hell away from him or else."

"First of all, Karin, I am not afraid of you. Secondly, I am not going anywhere. Thirdly, you can't tell me what to do. Fourthly, Sasuke isn't yours. He isn't a possession; He is a person. You don't own him. Sakura replied curtly, never once taking her eyes away from the redhead. They were facing off without words, neither one willing to falter in her resolve. "Fifthly, I am not leaving. Not unless Sasuke sends me away. Got that."

"But he is mine, Sakura and I am his. He loves me, but he won't acknowledge me right now because of you. He just wants to sleep with you. Then he'll push you aside. That's just how he treats women like you. Whereas, he treats me with respect and love, when we're together. If you know what I mean." Karin says, pouring as much venom into her words; her lies. She sneers as she sees something flicker in Sakura's eyes. The seed of doubt has been planted. All she needs is to sit back and watch until Sakura disappears, hopefully forever.

"I don't believe you. I've known Sasuke for a long time and I know he isn't like that. He respects everyone. He'd never do what you say. You're lying." Sakura said. "You're such a hateful bitch because Sasuke doesn't see you as anything other than a teammate."

"I don't care what you believe. But it's true. Sasuke always seeks me out. He just can't help it." Karin said, shrugging and then put on her sweetest smile as the others returned. She knew that Sakura wouldn't speak about what she had said. Sasuke would deny it which would confirm her suspicions. It was all to perfect. Soon, Sakura would have no choice but to leave.

As Sasuke, Jugo and Suigetsu arrived, Sakura excused herself on the notion that she wanted to go for a walk and explore the festival. She walks off without even looking at Sasuke, which he strikes at odd. Karin smirks internally. Her plan was working. She had send Sakura off for the time being. Soon, she'd have no choice but leave and she'd have Sasuke for herself.

Sasuke was honestly confused by Sakura's change in attitude. He didn't understand what could have caused this. He looked over at Karin, who had a smile plastered over her face. Judging by the looks of things, he wouldn't put it past Karin to have said something to Sakura in the few minutes they had been alone. That had to be it. Karin was a deceitful person that much he knew. He didn't say anything. Not just yet. He would wait till he and Sakura were alone so they could talk.

"Karin did you and Sakura find an inn?" Sasuke asked.

"No, Sasuke. We didn't go because Sakura didn't want to. She said I should since I am nothing more than your underling. She was rude to me. She even had the nerve to insult me. She said I was a hateful bitch. I didn't even do anything to her." Karin said, pretending to be hurt.

"Well it is true, Kari. You are a hateful bitch." Suigetsu said, laughing at Karin. He wasn't fooled by her. He knew that Karin was jealousy by the arrival of the other girl. She had to be. She probably noticed that Sasuke was interested in his childhood teammate.

"You're despicable, Suigetsu. You're siding with her, when you should be defending me. I am your teammate. You just trust her because you like her. Because you think she's good-looking." Karin cried.

"No, I don't. Like her I mean. But, I have to admit she is hot." Suigetsu said. He didn't have a death wish. He that the pink haired girl was Sasuke's. And if he so much as touched her, Sasuke would break his arm out of its socket. Or kill him.

Sasuke didn't have the patience to listen to them anymore and took off to find an inn. When he found one, he rented three rooms since each had two beds. Suigetsu and Jugo would share one and Karin and Sakura would stay in the other. That left him to one for himself. When he found his comrades at one of the booths, eating, he tossed them their room keys. Sakura was still nowhere to be found. Before they could ask where he was going, he walked off, in search of the absent girl. He found her at a small playground, talking to a young girl, crying. He heard Sakura comforting the girl and promising to help her. The girl was lost and couldn't find her parents. Taking her by the hand, Sakura led her away in search of the girl's parents. Once they'd found them, the girl's mother thanked her. Sasuke distinctly heard the girl tell he mom that Sakura was an angel that had made the pain in her leg go away. Apparently the girl had fallen as she searched for them. Sakura explained that she was a medic. They thanked her and invited her to dinner, but she kindly declined telling them that she was here with some friends. They nodded but said that they at least hoped to see her at the festivities later. She nodded and watched the little girl walk away with her parents.

Turning around, she finds Sasuke standing there, behind her. "Sasuke, you startled me. I didn't know you were there."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I just saw you with that girl and her parents that I didn't want to interrupt." He told her.

"Oh, well, I was just doing my job. Helping others, without second intentions. I do it because I am an honorable shinobi, unlike some who expect something in return" she said. "Now, if you'll excuse me I want to be alone." She said walking away before Sasuke could stop her. She was different than she had been that morning. Cold and indifferent towards him and that unnerved him.

"Sakura, wait." He said, but a little too late as Sakura had already disappeared, leaving him alone. He had been about to ask her what Karin told her to make her act that way but he was too late. She was gone.

Walking as far as she could, in the alleyway of a deserted street, Sakura fought to keep the tears from her eyes. Karin's words were still running through her mind. She hadn't wanted to believe her but Sasuke's innuendo that morning confirmed things. Sasuke just wanted to have sex with her in exchange for his aide. She knew that she had been willing to do that when she'd first set out on this mission, but now she wasn't so sure. She thought she didn't love him anymore, but she was wrong. She still loved him, even after all these years. It was something beyond her control. And Karin's insinuations had only added salt to her wounds. She didn't want to think of Sasuke and Karin together because that hurt.

Unable to hold back the tears, Sakura fell to her knees and cried. She cried because now she wished that she hadn't come. She wished that they could have found another way to protect Konoha without Sasuke's help. She cried for a good while, until she came to a resolve. She would ask Sasuke one more time to help. If he still refused, she would leave, even if that meant failing her mission. She couldn't bear to have her heart broken again. It was late and she remembered that she'd promised that little girl that she'd be at the festival. She would go for a while then look for Sasuke to talk to him.

At the festival with his companions, Sasuke tried his best to keep Sakura off his thought. What she had told him earlier had disturbed him. Did she really think he had double intentions with her? He was sure that something was bothering her and he wouldn't stop until he knew what it was. She owed him an explanation. He didn't know why but he but he couldn't stand knowing that she distrusted him. Her accusations hurt, even if he tried to brush them off. Tonight, he'd get to the bottom of things, if it was the last thing he did.

Sakura tried to enjoy herself but found it impossible. Her thoughts were a jumble. She met up with the girl and her parents and joined them. She had told them that she left her friends for a while. This time, she didn't decline their invitation and joined them for dinner. There she told them of her life in Konoha medic and kunoichi. She told them that even though being a ninja had its downside, she enjoyed helping other and protecting her home. She talked about all her other friends back home, especially about Naruto. She left out that he was the jinchuriki with the nine tails. She just told them that he aspired to one day be Hokage. When it was getting late, she excused herself and left. As she left the restaurant, she found Sasuke waiting for her.

"We need to talk." He said, without hesitation and looked at her.

"Yes, I suppose we do." Was all she said.

"Come with me."

"Of course. Lead the way."

Sasuke turned and she followed. She didn't know where he was leading her to but that didn't matter, as long as they could talk. They walked until they were outside the town, back in the forest.

"Well, what do you want to talk about?" she demanded.

"I want to talk about us." He replied.


	7. Interlude

**Seducing Sasuke Playlist**

Hey guys, I thought it would be fun that while the next chapter is done, you can listen to the songs that made this fanfic possible. The songs that inspired my creativity. Enjoy!

Evanescence: Bring me to life

April Sixth: Dear Angel

Seether featuring Amy Lee: Broken

The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus: Your Guardian Angel

Within Temptation: Angels

Christina Aguilera: Keeps Getting Better

Lady Gaga: Just Dance

Kardinal Offishall featuring Akon: Dangerous

Lil Mama featuring Chris Brown and T-Pain: Shawty Get Loose

Chris Daughtry: What About Now

Hoobastank: The Reason

Vanessa Carlton: Paradise

Jessica Simpson: Sweetest Sin

Trading Yesterday: Shattered

Three Days Grace: Riot

Evanescence: Hello

Lifehouse: Everything

Crossfade: Breathing Slowly

Backstreet Boys: Incomplete

Rebecca St. James: Beautiful Stranger

Jesse McCartney: It's Over

Taylor Swift: Breathe

Within Temptation: Memories

Linkin Park: New Divide

Justin Timberlake: LoveStoned

Cascada: Miracle

Jonas Brothers featuring Miley Cyrus: Before the Storm

T.I and Rihanna: Live Your Life

Marion Raven: In Spite of Me

David Archuleta: A Little Too Not Over You

Linkin Park: Leave Out All The Rest

Pink: So What

Paramore: Hallelujah

The Pussycat Dolls: Stickwitu

Danity Kane: Damaged

Madonna featuring Justin Timberlake: 4 Minutes

Ashley Tisdale: Guilty Pleasures

Beyonce: Diva

Train: Drops of Jupiter

OneRepublic: Apologize

Avril Lavigne: Hot

Trading Yesterday: Love Song Requiem

Three Days Grace: I Hate Everything About You

Secondhand Seranade: Your Call

Avenged Sevenfold: Dear God

Transluzent: Blame

Avril Lavigne: When You're Gone

Michelle Branch: Are You Happy Now

Paramore: Decode

Muse: Supermassive Black Hole


	8. Chapter 6

Seducing Sasuke

Disclaimer: Naruto is © by Masashi Kishimoto.

A/N: Once again I apologize for that. I felt like I had to stop somewhere. That chapter was to create tension. I also apologize for the interlude. That was simply for fun, so you all can see and listen to the songs (On YouTube or something) that inspired this story. Finally, the chapter you have been waiting for has arrived. I marked where the lemon begins. It ends with the chapter. I tried to make it as best as I could. This is my first lemon, after all. Sorry it took so long to update. Again, I want to thank all of you for your patience and for your reviews. Thank you! Quick question: My Beta asked if Sasuke and Sakura should get married. Honestly, I hadn't thought of that. That is why I am asking you, my readers, to give me your opinions, either as a review or a PM.

_Previously_

_Sakura tried to enjoy herself but found it impossible. Her thoughts were a jumble. She met up with the girl and her parents and joined them. She had told them that she left her friends for a while. This time, she didn't decline their invitation and joined them for dinner. There she told them of her life in Konoha medic and kunoichi. She told them that even though being a ninja had its downside, she enjoyed helping other and protecting her home. She talked about all her other friends back home, especially about Naruto. She left out that he was the jinchuriki with the nine tails. She just told them that he aspired to one day be Hokage. When it was getting late, she excused herself and left. As she left the restaurant, she found Sasuke waiting for her._

"_We need to talk." He said, without hesitation and looked at her._

"_Yes, I suppose we do." Was all she said._

"_Come with me."_

"_Of course. Lead the way." _

_Sasuke turned and she followed. She didn't know where he was leading her to but that didn't matter, as long as they could talk. They walked until they were outside the town, back in the forest._

"_Well, what do you want to talk about?" she demanded._

"_I want to talk about us." He replied. _

Chapter Six

Sakura was waiting in silence. She didn't know what to say. Sasuke wanted to talk about them, of all things. She was almost sure of what he was going to say. So she decided to be the one to talk first.

"I think I know where this is going. You want to tell me that you've made your decision and decided to help Konoha but on one condition. On the condition that I sleep with you, isn't that right?" Sakura said both angry and hurt.

"What? No, that isn't what I want to talk to you about? What gave you that idea? Sakura, you know me. You know I would never do that." He said.

"Right. So I suppose that the kiss that we almost had was nothing. What do you take me for, Sasuke? I know what you want from me. You just want to have a jolly good time with me then dump me without a care." She cried. "You just want to have me."

"That's not true, Sakura, and you know it. I would never do that. I would never hurt you." He told her, anger creeping into his voice. How could she think that way of him?

"But you have hurt me. You broke my heart when you left Konoha. When you turned your back and betrayed us. You abandoned me back then and then tried to kill me." She yelled, trying not to cry. Not here. Not in front of him. "What else can I expect from you?"

"I know I did hurt you and I am truly sorry. Believe me that I never meant to hurt you. But, you must understand that I was blinded by revenge. I can't excuse myself for almost killing you, but that time I was influenced by Orochimaru. I thought that by severing the bonds that I had with you and Naruto, I would become stronger."

"Yes, I know. But you are still hurting me. You love Karin and you're just using me for your amusement. I don't want to hurt, not again. I don't think I could withstand another betrayal. It will destroy me." She said as tears finally slipped down her cheeks.

"Who told you those things? Was it Karin? Did she tell you that I loved her?" he asked. Sakura bit her lip and turned away, confirming his initial suspicions. In his head, he cursed Karin. He'd kill her when he saw her.

"So you admit it's true. You love her."

"No, Sakura, I'm not because I don't love her. Sakura, can't you see that Karin lied to you; she lied to make you to distrust me. To keep you away from me because she's jealous of you and what I feel for you." Sasuke explains.

"I don't understand, Sasuke. I don't know what it is you're trying to say." She whispers.

"Sakura, can't you see that I am unmistakably in love with you."

Shocked by his words, Sakura shakes her head, trying to process everything. "I don't get it. How can you love me if you haven't seen me since almost seven years ago? You couldn't possibly have fallen in love with me in a few short hours."

"You're right about that. I fell in love before our paths crossed again. You can't imagine the days and nights that I spent thinking of you. I couldn't keep you out of my thoughts or dreams. As much as I tried I couldn't. I love you, Sakura, my cherry blossom."

"And I love you, Sasuke. I've loved you since we were kids. I love you with my whole heart." Sakura says as tears of happiness flow freely from her eyes. Before she could react, she was in Sasuke's arms and he was kissing her. His lips were gentle yet hard on hers, kissing her passionately.

At first, Sakura, shocked, remains still but soon she returns his kiss. Wrapping her hands around his neck while his held her protectively around the waist as they kissed. Sakura felt as if she were in heaven, never wanting this moment to end. But a moment later, it does.

"Sakura, you don't know how many nights I stayed awake thinking of this moment. Fantasizing kissing you." Sasuke whispers, his forehead pressed against hers, both of their eyes are closed. "I love you so much."

"As I love you, Sasuke. Always and Forever." She whispers back, loving the feel of his body so close to hers. They remain silent for a while longer before Sasuke pulls her lips into another kiss. This time they only break off to breathe, if only for a moment. Sasuke took advantage of Sakura's parted lips and softly explored her warm, sweet mouth. Letting out a slight gasp, Sakura pulls herself closer to him. "Sasuke." She whispers.

"Sakura, I want you. I want to be with you, but not unless you want it too." He says in a hoarse whisper, his warm breath tickling her face. His eyes glazed in desire for her. Sakura sighs and closes her eyes.

"Yes, Sasuke." Was all she said . "I want you to make love to me."

"Are you sure, Sakura?" Sasuke asks, waiting for her response.

"I have never been surer about anything than I am now, Sasuke. I want this." She replies in a firm, yet gentle voice. "I want you."

_**LEMON  
**_

Searching her eyes for any sign of uncertainty and finding none, Sasuke pulls her to him and picks her up bridal style. One minute they were in the dense forest surrounded by trees and in the next, they were in a room with two beds and bay windows. Each bed had matching red and white bedding with cherry blossom prints. Fitting, considering the festival and the woman he held in his arms. Moonlight poured through the matching curtains that covered the windows giving some light to the otherwise darkened room.

Gently setting her down on one of the beds, Sasuke kisses her lips. His hands lie on either side of the bed. Sakura's hands work on the zipper of Sasuke's dark, blue mesh shirt. Once unzipped, she pushes it off feeling the thick muscle on his shoulders and arms. Her hands roam over the lean muscle of his chest and abs. She could feel scars on his body. The life of a shinobi was a hard one. One that left permanent marks on the body.

Sasuke's mouth leaves her lips and travels the length of her face to her throat, kissing every inch of her. Sakura's eyes close as each new sensation fills her. A tiny gasp escapes her as; she feels a cool hand underneath her crimson tank top, tracing swirls on her stomach.

In one swift movement, her tank top comes off, followed by her shorts leaving her in only her bra and panties. Wrapping her legs around his waist, he carefully lifts her slightly off the bed unclasping her bra and removing it as he pulls her into a heated kiss. The feel of her breasts pressed against his chest was enough to drive him to ecstasy. That and the feel of her skin against his palms.

Pulling away from her for a moment, Sasuke can't help but take in every inch of her exposed body to his lust-filled gaze. Sakura's eyes close when Sasuke's mouth descends on her breasts, trailing warm, wet kisses to and occasionally sucking the sensitive skin. Each caress makes her body feel as it if were on fire, spreading through her. Finally pulling off what remains of their clothes, Sasuke pushes her thighs apart with his knee. His fingers find her dripping sex, the most intimate part of her and gently stroke her, causing her to arch to his touch as release a moan. Smiling, he inserts one finger and thrusts in and out of her, adding another finger soon after.

Sakura's eyes glaze over in pleasure with each thrust. Gasping his name, she doesn't want this to end. She feels something bold inside of her. She is close to her climax. Pulling his fingers out of her, wanting to be inside of her when she came, Sasuke pushes her legs even more apart, making room for himself.

The sight of him, Sakura can't help but blush. He is huge, she thinks. How would he fit inside of her? Feeling slightly intimidated, she tries to close her legs but is stopped by Sasuke.

"Are you afraid, Sakura?" he asks her.

"A little. I'm not sure you'll fit. You're too big." She responds, her voice shaky.

"I'll go slowly, if you want. You don't have to be afraid. You know I would never hurt you." He tells her, brushing her face with one hand. "Trust me."

"I do trust you. With my life."

Sasuke nods and pulls her close as he positions himself at her entrance. As he promised, he moves slowly, giving her time to get used to him inside her. Sakura stifles a gasp as Sasuke tears the thin wall inside her, taking her virginity. She felt as if someone struck her with a knife. Sasuke whispers soothing words in her ear, trying to calm her. It hurt him to see tears in her eyes and her face twisted in pain. He hadn't known that she still was a virgin. Most kunoichi, when they were of age, were assigned missions that often required them to lose their virginity. His male pride grew as he realized that he was her first. Her first and only, if he had any say in the matter.

He moved slowly inside of her, waiting for her to tell him when to move. A few minutes, she nodded her agreement and he thrusts inside her. Slow at first but gradually going faster as Sakura's moans got louder. It felt so right to feel him inside her. Soon she was moving her hips, meeting his thrusts with her own. "Harder, Sasuke...Deeper." she moans.

Complying to her wishes, Sasuke thrusts into her, holding her waist with both hands as she wraps her legs around his. Soon, they were each gasping and groaning as their fire grew and spread through their bodies. Neither one wanted this to end. Neither knew where her body began and his ended.

Their mouths meet in a hungry kiss only fanning the flames they felt. The pressure Sakura felt before grew and erupted, with it her climax and Sasuke follows soon after, their sweat soaked bodies pressed together. Pulling the covers over their naked bodies, Sakura rests her head on Sasuke's chest. Her body exhausted from their passionate lovemaking. She could distinctly hear his heart beating loudly in his chest as surely hers was beating in hers. The last thing she hears is him telling her he loved her before succumbing to sleep with him still deep inside her.


	9. Chapter 7

Seducing Sasuke

Disclaimer: Naruto is © by Masashi Kishimoto.

A/N: Sorry guys for keeping ya'll waiting too long. I am really sorry. I just have been real busy with school; many of you all might know what that's like trying to juggle school, work and life outside of those two. I'll try to keep updating as soon as I can. I won't make any promises, though. Thanks for your patience and I apologize for the short chapter, but something is better than nothing, in my opinion, at least. But, the time I spent on a mini hiatus has not been entirely in vain. I have been talking to my Beta and I have decided to go on with the wedding. So, that's where you all come in. I decided to let you to help me decide how the wedding is gonna occur. Should it be a big, lavish wedding or a small, intimate ceremony? I am gonna post a poll and let you all decide that. Feel free to PM me with any ideas and or suggestions or even comments.

_Previously_

_Pulling the covers over their naked bodies, Sakura rests her head on Sasuke's chest. Her body exhausted from their passionate lovemaking. She could distinctly hear his heart beating loudly in his chest as surely hers was beating in hers. The last thing she hears is him telling her he loved her before succumbing to sleep with him still deep inside her._

Chapter 7

Sunlight streamed though the curtained windows, bringing light into the room. Sakura slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. Memories of the night before flooded to the forefront of her mind, bringing a smile to her face. Her hand wandered over to the other side of the bed. She is surprised to find it empty. She sits up and looks around. She realizes that Sasuke was nowhere to be found.

_Where is he?_ She thought to herself. She couldn't help but let herself wonder where Sasuke could have gone. Could it be that he just wanted sex and he left her alone? _No, that's not true. Sasuke would never do that._ She thought as she reprimanded herself for allowing that thought to even cross her mind.

Just as she was about to get up and get dressed, Sasuke arrives carrying a tray of food, enough for the two of them.

"You're awake. I was hoping to surprise you with breakfast in bed," Sasuke said as he laid the tray on the table beside the bed. "I assumed you might be hungry."

"Well, believe me, I am surprised. I didn't expect this at all. And yes, I am hungry. Thank you, Sasuke."

"You're very welcome, Sakura."

Leaning over, Sasuke kisses Sakura gently at first and then pulls away. Sakura smiles and wraps the sheets firmly around her body and joins Sasuke to eat. The food looks so good. They eat in silence, stealing glances of each other every so often. Once, they were done, Sakura gathers her clothes off the floor.

"Sasuke, I was meaning to ask you something? What is going to happen now? Between us, I mean?"

"What do you think, Sakura, is going to happen now?"

"I don't know. I mean, I hope you will return to Konoha with me. It's where we belong. I am a Leaf kunoichi and you're still a Leaf ninja, although you are a rogue. It's our home."

"I don't really know if it's my home anymore. I betrayed the village to join Orochimaru and then the Akatsuki. I've done so many bad things, that I don't think I will be accepted anymore."

"Sasuke, it's true that you have done some bad things, but you have also done so much good. You killed Orochimaru and so many dangerous ninja that would have done very horrible things. In a sense, you saved many from suffering. You do belong in Konoha. Lady Tsunade herself promised that you would be forgiven if you returned. You are needed. Madara is preparing to start a war and you are the only one who can stop him. The village needs you. "

"I know that the village needs me, Sakura. But, what I want to know is if you need me? Do you want me to go back?"

"Of course I do, Sasuke. I want you to go back more than anyone else. You're the reason I am here. I love you and I will always need you by my side."

Reaching into his pocket, Sasuke pulls out a small, red velvet box and opens it. Inside, there is a pink diamond ring shaped like an oval and surrounded by diamonds on three split bands. "I love you too and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Would you marry me, Sakura Haruno?"

Sakura gasps at the sight of the engagement ring in Sasuke's hands. Tears glisten in her eyes and she nods. "Yes, Sasuke. Yes, I'll marry you." A tear rolls gently down her cheek as Sasuke places the ring on her hand and then pulls her into his arms into a deep, passionate kiss.

"What is going on here?" shouts a voice from the doorway.

To be continued...

A/N: Once again I apologize for the short chapter. And for the little cliffhanger there. I had to stop somewhere and I thought that this was the best place. If you want to see the pic of Sakura's ring, just go to my profile. I will have a link to it there. And check out the new poll. Don't forget to review!


	10. Chapter 8

Seducing Sasuke

Disclaimer: Naruto is © by Masashi Kishimoto.

**A/N: Sorry guys for the cliffhanger at the end of the chapter. Please Review! And don't forget to vote on the Poll on my profile.**

_Previously_

_Reaching into his pocket, Sasuke pulls out a small, red velvet box and opens it. Inside, there is a pink diamond ring shaped like an oval and surrounded by diamonds on three split bands. "I love you too and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Would you marry me, Sakura Haruno?" _

_Sakura gasps at the sight of the engagement ring in Sasuke's hands. Tears glisten in her eyes and she nods. "Yes, Sasuke. Yes, I'll marry you." A tear rolls gently down her cheek as Sasuke places the ring on her hand and then pulls her into his arms into a deep, passionate kiss._

"_What is going on here?" shouts a voice from the doorway._

Chapter 8

The voice caused Sasuke and Sakura to pull apart. They look over to the doorway. Karin stands there looking at then with a mix of emotion in her eyes. Karin was angry, hurt, shocked, and betrayed; all at the same time. Standing there at the doorway of Sasuke's room, she saw Sasuke and Sakura together; Sakura was wrapped up in the sheets of one of the beds. Karin wasn't stupid. It was obvious what had happened here. Part of her was livid but the other part of her wasn't surprised.

"Karin, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked as Sakura walked in to the adjoining bathroom to change.

"Nothing...I just came to tell you that were are ready to go, but I see you're busy. I'll just come by later."

"I'm going back to Konoha, with Sakura. Tell Jugo and Suigetsu that they could come if they want. You too, Karin."

"Yeah, so I could see you with that...that slut. I don't think so."

"Sakura is not a slut. She is my fiancée."

"Yeah, right she isn't. It seems that she threw herself at you the first chance she got. And you fell for her fake innocence."

"Why are you being such a bitch, Karin? Sakura hasn't done anything to you and you're insulting her. And, if I remember correctly, you were always insinuating yourself and throwing yourself at me. There is a huge difference between you and her."

"I am so outta here."

Karin turned and began to walk away, but then looked back and stared intently at Sasuke.

"The difference between us is that I never actually did anything; I can't say the same thing about her. Goodbye, Sasuke."

With that Karin walks out of the room. At the same time, Sakura opens the door to the bathroom gently and walks over to where he stands, placing one hand on his shoulder.

"Sasuke, I think you should talk to her. You can't let her go like that. And you shouldn't have told her what you did."

"I know but she pissed me off. Besides, she called you a slut."

"I know. I heard and to be honest it doesn't bother me. I know that it's not true. How can a woman be called a slut if she has given herself to someone she loves? Sasuke, you should talk to her and set things straight. I'll also talk to her, if she'll listen to me. She could come with us with the other two. In the incoming war that Madara is going to wage, we will need all the allies we can find."

"Yes, I suppose you're right, Sakura. You have a heart of gold. That is what I love about you."

Kissing her gently, Sasuke sighs. He feels at peace, for the first time since a very long time that he can no longer remember when he never felt this way. After a few seconds, they leave the room, in search of the redhead and the others, hoping that neither has left. It would not be an easy task to convince them to come to Konoha, especially with Karin, but they would try. If they agreed, then they'd head to the leaf village. Sakura was sure that Lady Tsunade would accept the three. Acceptance was all they could hope for.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I tried to make it longer but well that plan didn't work very well. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 9

Seducing Sasuke

Disclaimer: Naruto is © by Masashi Kishimoto.

A/N: Sorry guys if I haven't updated in a long time. I hope this chapter will make up for it, at least somewhat. I just have been very busy, with school and work and stuff and then my laptop had to go all screwy on me and I had to get it fixed and my home computer has horrible internet service (gulp and shudder. Dial up). So anyways, Don't forget to check out the poll on my profile and read all the A/N on the chapters. Some may contain IMPORTANT INFO. I'm gonna change some things about Karin, Jugo and Suigetsu's past (like how they came to be with Orochimaru for the sake of this story.) Also, I have a new temporary Beta until my regular returns from vacation.

_Previously_

"_Sasuke, I think you should talk to her. You can't let her go like that. And you shouldn't have told her what you did."_

"_I know but she pissed me off. Besides, she called you a slut."_

"_I know. I heard and to be honest it doesn't bother me. I know that it's not true. How can a woman be called a slut if she has given herself to someone she loves? Sasuke, you should talk to her and set things straight. I'll also talk to her, if she'll listen to me. She could come with us with the other two. In the incoming war that Madara is going to wage, we will need all the allies we can find."_

"_Yes, I suppose you're right, Sakura. You have a heart of gold. That is what I love about you."_

_Kissing her gently, Sasuke sighs. He feels at peace, for the first time since a very long time that he can no longer remember when he never felt this way. After a few seconds, they leave the room, in search of the redhead and the others, hoping that neither has left. It would not be an easy task to convince them to come to Konoha, especially with Karin, but they would try. If they agreed, then they'd head to the leaf village. Sakura was sure that Lady Tsunade would accept the three. Acceptance was all they could hope for._

Chapter 9

Suigetsu knew something was wrong. He had known it even before he saw his redheaded teammate walking away from Sasuke's room, apparently unhappy. His suspicion was confirmed when he called her four eyes and Karin just kept walking, ignoring what normally would have ticked her off.

"I wonder what's up with her?" he thought, obviously very confused. His question was answered when he saw Sasuke coming out of his room with Sakura by his side. He could tell by their scent that they spent the night together.

Smirking, Suigetsu leans back against the wall and chuckles as his teammate and Sakura approach.

"What's so funny, Suigetsu?" Sasuke asked in utter annoyance. He maybe a valuable ally, but sometimes Suigetsu's sense of humor really grated his nerves.

"Nothing, really. I was just merely thinking that at least someone on this team got laid." Suigetsu said, chuckling at his joke. "What I wouldn't give to have been in your shoes last night. Especially with your lovely..."

"Watch your mouth. I won't allow you to speak that way in front of my fiancée. If you do, I will kill you."

"Sasuke, it's okay. Suigetsu is just joking around." Sakura said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Right, Suigetsu."

"Yeah, that's right. I was just joking. Chill out, man." Suigetsu said, rubbing his head and laughing sheepishly. "So, what are we doing now? I suppose you will return to Konoha with Sakura. But what about us?"

"I told Sasuke that you, Jugo and Karin can come with us if you want." Sakura told the shark like boy. "I could vouch for you guys with Lady Tsunade. That is if you guys promise to abide by Konoha's laws and help us in the coming war. We need all the allies we can find to stand against Madara."

"It is fine by me. I don't want to be on the run anymore."

The three turned to see Jugo standing in the shadows and slowly make his way towards them.

"Sakura, can you really do that for us? Let us come with you to your village. To finally have a place to belong. We have been outcasts all our lives. Having no where to belong until Orochimaru found us, but only to use us. I want to belong and that is why I will go with you, Sasuke and Sakura."

"Yes, Jugo. I believe I can. Lady Tsunade is my teacher and I am one of the few she trusts unconditionally. Besides, in this war that is about to erupt because of Madara, Konoha is going to need all the allies we can get."

"So, what about Karin? She didn't look to happy." Suigetsu said while yawning, still a bit sleepy.

"I am going to talk to her." Sasuke said without hesitation. "Maybe I can convince her to come with us."

"Bad idea, Sasuke." Suigetsu murmured ads he stretched out. He had one hell of a hangover. "Right now, you are the last person Karin would want to see. Whatever you tell her, she will brush off. She's hurt and won't listen to you."

"Then what are we going to do? I don't want to leave her in that state." Sakura said, obviously concerned for the red headed girl. Suigetsu thought it as odd because the Konoha kunoichi hardly knew Karin and yet, here she was, worrying over her nonetheless.

"Let me talk to her. Maybe I can reason with her." The shark man suggested.

"I don't know. You normally do not get along with her. You live to annoy the hell out of her." Jugo pointed out, almost an afterthought.

"That's true, but this time I won't annoy her. I promise." Suigetsu promised, holding his hand up. "Scout's Honor."

Suigetsu spent hours looking for the red headed girl. He finally managed to track her down at a bar. He had to be careful with his words, if he wanted her cooperation. Boy this wasn't going to be easy. Still, deep inside he knew that one way or another, he would get to her. Even if he had to tell her the truth.

Sensing the shark boy's chakra signature approaching her, Karin downed her sake in one huge gulp. If he was planning on messing with her right now when she felt vulnerable, then he had another thing coming. Or if he came on Sasuke's behalf.

"What do you want, Suigetsu? Have you come to make fun of me?" Karin asked, trying to make herself sound angered but her heart just wasn't into it. "Are you here to amuse yourself at my expense? If that's the case, I suggest that you turn around and get the hell away from me."

"I didn't come to make fun of you. Actually, I came to convince you to come with us. Jugo and I are accompanying Sasuke back to Konoha."

"You're kidding, right? Why should I go where I'm clearly not wanted? Sasuke has made his choice."

"What are you talking about?"

"As if you didn't already know. Sasuke chose her. He even proposed to her. He loves her and he was just using me. I was nothing more than an instrument to get what he wanted."

"Kari, you knew from the start that Sasuke wasn't interested in you. You knew what you were getting yourself into when you agreed to be part of this team."

"I know but, I thought that maybe Sasuke would change his mind once he got to know me."

"Karin, just forget about Sasuke. You shouldn't be torturing yourself over a man that will never love you. There are other guys out there that would do anything for you."

"What are you trying to prove, Suigetsu? What the fuck are you trying to pull? Why are you being so damned nice to me all of the sudden?"

"I'm just trying to be nice to you because....Because, Jugo and I want you to come with us. You're our teammate, that's why." Suigetsu paused, thinking of ways to say what was on his mind.

Karin noticed the hesitation in his voice. Sensing that there is something else he wanted to say but can't find the right words to say.

"Is there something you're not telling me? Did Sasuke and Sakura put you up to this? If they did well you can go tell them they could just go..."

Before she could finish, Suigetsu pulls her towards him and silences her effectively by kissing her. Karin's eyes are wide in shock as Suigetsu holds her, as if she were fragile and easily broken. She struggles to break away from him after coming to her senses.

Pulling away from her, Suigetsu looks at the redheaded girl, waiting for some sort of response. Sure enough, Karin does not disappoint.

Slapping him as hard as she could, Karin glares at the silver haired boy that since they became a team, was a constant thorn at her side. He was always looking for ways to anger and mock her.

"What are you trying to pull, Suigetsu? Why did you kiss me? If this us another one of your stupid pranks then I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

"It wasn't a prank. It was a way to show you...how I feel about you."

"What you feel...about me. I don't understand?"

"Ilikeyou, Karin."

"What does that mean? We're not Academy students! Tell me what you're saying like a man!"

"I said that I like you, okay."

Karin's eyes open wide, shock at Suigetsu's confession. She wasn't expecting this. It had to be another of his jokes. If it was, she would kill him.

"What kind of sick joke is this, Suigetsu? I am not in the mood right now."

"It is not a joke. I really do like you, Karin. I just never told you because you were always fawning over Sasuke."

"If that's true, then why are you always doing things that irritate me? I don't know if I should believe you."

"I did those things, because it was the only way to get your attention. I figured if you were never going to acknowledge me, then I would annoy the shit out of you."

"T...to get my attention." Karin chocked out. "I don't know what to say, Sui...I'm just so confused. Its hard for me to believe that anyone, let alone you or even Jugo and Sasuke could ever care about me. After what happened to me...."

"It doesn't matter to me. Your past is nothing more than a bad dream. I know you suffered so much when you were young. Your parents never wanted you. They sold you to Orochimaru. They didn't care what happened to you. They just wanted to get rid of you. I understand your pain, Karin. More than you know. It was the same for me. I never found a place to belong. Because of how I am. My father tried to kill me and my mother hated herself for having given birth to a monster. I always felt so alone. Until I joined Sasuke, I always lived with hatred for myself and with darkness in my heart. But not anymore because I found a place where I could belong and with people who suffered just as I have. That is why I fell for you. Because we both suffered all of our lives, just to be accepted."

"Suigetsu, I had no idea that you had those feelings for me. I didn't know that you also suffered as much as I have. I jut thought that well that you didn't like being around people. You always seemed so sure of yourself and your abilities. I guess I was wrong." Karin responded, not able to meet his gaze. She felt bad for all the times she hurt him, telling him things that even if he brushed them off, did hurt him. "I am sorry. Right now I feel so confused. I don't know if I can return your feelings, but I could try. I was blind not to see you for who you really are."

"You don't have to apologize, Karin. Now, what do you say we join Sasuke for one more adventure? And I have faith that in time, we'll be able to put aside all those bad memories and find out what the future holds for us."

Looking up at the silver haired man, Karin nods and smiles, as the hardness of her heart begins to fade away. "Yes, let's go."

A/N: Well that's the end of that chapter. I hope you all liked it. Personally, I am quite surprised at how this turned out. Suigetsu and Karin together? Who would have thought it possible, right? LOL so yeah. Originally I had other plans for Karin (her betraying Sasuke and joining Madara) but I decided against that. Besides, I just couldn't do it, as much as I don't like Karin. So anyways, Read and Review. You know the drill. Keep in mind that the more reviews I get, the better I feel which equals, updating more often.


	12. Chapter 10

Seducing Sasuke

A/N: Sorry to keep you guys waiting so long. I know the contest ended and I haven't updated until now. I apologize to keep you all waiting. The reason is that my family went on a winter trip because we didn't go during winter break, for one reason or another. So we went to this lodge place and I tried to learn to ski. Let's just say that I am never going to try that again. I fell and I broke my arm and sprained a leg. Right now, I'm having a friend write this note down for me cause I can only use my right hand—I am left handed—and I can't write, yet. Since my arm is out-of-commission, I don't know when I'll write. I'll just ask someone to write or type it up for me, I guess. So, that's pretty much why I hadn't updated sooner. As for the winner, he or she has been notified and here is the chapter. The winner wishes to remain anonymous and I totally respect that, so I'll call that person Shrouded by Mystery. I am not great at making up names and that's the best I got. The reason that this person won was because—it was one of the very few entries received and because it was just as I pictured it. It's simple and to the point. Okay, so on with the story.

Chapter 10

Sakura sat silently on the edge of the bed, her mind working in overdrive after what Sasuke had proposed to her just minutes ago. Was he serious about that or was he just made a spur of the moment decision. That had to be it. There was no other reasonable explanation for it.

Did he really want them to get married in this village, far from their home and from their friends? Not only was it a crazy idea but she was sure that Ino would feel cheated out of planning a wedding. And Tsunade wouldn't be happy at all.

"Sakura, may I come in?" said a voice that brought her out of her thoughts. It was a female's voice, not the voice of her fiancé that she was hoping to hear.

"Yeah, sure." she answered, turning her attention to the visitor who turned out to be Karin. She was surprised to see the redhead. She had assumed that Karin would have been long gone after what had happened that morning. "Hey, Karin."

"Hey." Karin replied in a tone that Sakura couldn't recognize. "I came by to apologize to you, Sakura. Not just for what happened earlier but for everything that happened since we met. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Karin. You don't need to apologize." Sakura assured the girl.

"I also came to tell you that I've changed my mind. That I've decided to come to Konoha with you and Sasuke." she said, astonishing Sakura with her sudden change of heart. "Suigetsu convinced me to help. I owe it to Sasuke because he rescued us from Orochimaru's clutches. And I owe it to you because I was a bitch. And I owe it to myself, to do the right thing and to give my life a meaning."

"I don't know what to say, Karin. I'm thankful to hear you say that. Really, you don't know how much. Konoha needs all the allies it can get." Sakura replied, smiling genuinely at the redhead.

"So, when will we leave?" Karin asked.

"I don't know. As soon as Sasuke says so, I guess."

"No, as soon as you decide whether or not you'll marry me here and now, Sakura. The choice is yours." Sasuke said as he walked in the room with Jugo and Suigetsu in tow.

"I don't know, Sasuke...Isn't it a bit rushed to get married now?" Sakura interjected.

"What's wrong with now?" he replied.  
"I don't see what's the difference between getting married here than in the village."

"Well for starters, our friends are there? And we need witnesses."

"Well, what are we...chopped liver?" Suigetsu remarked in a sneery tone. "If you need some witnesses, then here we are. Ready to roll. At your service and all that crap."

"See, problem solved, Sakura." Jugo said with a smile on his face.

"Well, what am I going to wear? I need a dress or kimono..."

"There must be shops around here. It's a festival so business is booming." Karin said. "Come on, Sakura. Let's go."

" So, how about it, Sakura. Will you marry me now?" Sasuke asked with a smirk that is impossible to resist. Kami, he was so persuasive with those looks of his.

"Well, then I guess...Yes, Sasuke. I'll marry you." Sakura replied, kissing Sasuke on the lips.

"Hey, get a room." Suigetsu said mockingly. "Oh, wait. Never mind."

"Come on, Sakura, let's get you that dress." Karin said, pulling Sakura away from Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled smugly, happy that he was getting what he wanted. "We'll meet you at the plaza in one hour."

"Ok, Sasuke, don't worry." Karin assured him. "We will not take long."

The two girls left, leaving the guys to their own devices.

An hour later, they met back up. Sasuke's eyes dropped when he took sight of Sakura. She looked beautiful. Like an angel that descended from heaven. She was dressed in a short, pale pink dress with a black sash around the waist. Her hair was loose against her bare shoulders.

"Beautiful." he murmured as they walked over to the middle of the plaza where he had already had everything arranged. The villagers watched them in excitement as they walked. Happy to see a wedding about to take place which was actually an elopement, but they didn't know that.

Normally in this festival, more than one couple took the vow of everlasting love but this year nobody did. So, naturally they were excited to see a wedding. Especially for foreigners to their village.

Sakura was nervous. Her heart was beating erratically in her chest. She was getting married...well eloped… but still. This was an important moment for her.

The wedding was very simple, all they had to do was sign a few legal documents and receive a certification of the ceremony and it was done. Afterwards, they would celebrate for a bit with the villagers before changing into travel clothes and leaving the village to head to Konoha.

Later as the newlyweds and Karin, Jugo and Suigetsu camped out for the night in the forest about a day's journey from Konoha.

"Sasuke, you do realize that Lady Tsunade isn't going to like this and that neither will Naruto or Kakashi-sensei or anyone." Sakura said.

"I know which is why we won't tell them. We'll have a proper wedding in the village. Although that will be mostly just for show because you are already my wife. Is that ok with you?" He replied.

"Yes, it is. The wedding itself doesn't make a difference. Just as long as we are together. But, we will have to tell Lady Tsunade. After all she's the hokage."

"I suppose you're right. That is all that matters."

"Now, we should get us some rest. We still have to travel tomorrow. And then face Tsunade." Sakura said, shuddering at the very idea. Her sensei would not be pleased and Sakura was afraid of how she would react. Her heart was beating erratically in her chest at the mere thought of it.

'_We are so dead'. _She thought as she closed her eyes and let sleep take her.


	13. Chapter 11

Seducing Sasuke

A/N: Sorry to keep you waiting guys. After my accident I tried to write but it was tedious using only one hand and I didn't want to bother my other friends to ask them to type it up. I'm kind of picky with all the grammatical stuff. So I waited until my hand healed and with some writers block, I couldn't write sooner. I'm running out of ideas so this will be the last chapter. I might write another story. A sequel but I can't make any promises. I also have to work on Sweetest Sin. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter done soon. I might just put this story (Seducing Sasuke) up for adoption if anyone is interested PM me.

_Later as the newlyweds and Karin, Jugo and Suigetsu camped out for the night in the forest about a day's journey from Konoha._

_"Sasuke, you do realize that Lady Tsunade isn't going to like this and that neither will Naruto or Kakashi-sensei or anyone." Sakura said._

_"I know which is why we won't tell them. We'll have a proper wedding in the village. Although that will be mostly just for show because you are already my wife. Is that ok with you?" He replied._

_"Yes, it is. The wedding itself doesn't make a difference. Just as long as we are together. But, we will have to tell Lady Tsunade. After all she's the Hokage."_

_"I suppose you're right. That is all that matters."_

_"Now, we should get us some rest. We still have to travel tomorrow. And then face Tsunade." Sakura said, shuddering at the very idea. Her sensei would not be pleased and Sakura was afraid of how she would react. Her heart was beating erratically in her chest at the mere thought of it._

_'__We are so dead'.__She thought as she closed her eyes and let sleep take her._

Chapter 11

At the Hokage Tower, Sakura, Sasuke and Team Taka stood waiting for Tsunade to speak. Sakura explained how she had found Sasuke. She told her sensei everything, including her marriage to the Uchiha. At first it seemed as if Tsunade was going to blow up and punch them but she didn't.

"Well, Lady Tsunade...What are you going to do with us?' Sakura asked in a quiet, wary tone of voice. She expected the worst. After all, her sensei had only sent her to retrieve Sasuke. But marry him was not exactly what she had meant. Although, in her defense, she had gone on this mission and had said that she would do whatever was necessary to get him to return.

"Sakura...I don't really know what to say. I'm surprised by what you told me." Tsunade said. "I never expected this. I expected that you would have fought him. Marrying him never once crossed my mind"

"It was the only way I would have returned. If Sakura married me. That was one of the conditions I gave her." Sasuke responded stoically.

"Well, there is nothing I can do about that. Sakura is an adult capable of making her own decisions. I can't make them for her. And if she decided to marry you, then that is on her. But, I must warn you Sasuke. If you ever hurt her or cause her heartbreak again, I won't think twice about hurting you. Sakura is like a daughter to me. Actually, she is my daughter."

"What do you mean?" Karin asked.

"After her parents were killed when she was 17, I adopted her. So she is my daughter."

"And I can't thank you enough, Lady Tsunade. You have taken care of me. You have made me strong." Sakura said. "But now, I have a husband who will take care of me. And don't worry; I can take care of him on my own if he tries anything against me. Right, Sasuke?'

"She's right. Sasuke had his ass handed to him. It was hilarious." Suigetsu said, mockingly and laughed at Sasuke's annoyed expression.

"I don't doubt that Sakura can handle him. I just know that I'm not the only one who cares about Sakura. I'm sure that Naruto and the others will also give him hell. Speaking of which, are you going to tell the others of your marriage?" Tsunade asked.

"Not yet. We want to plan another wedding. One here in the village but after all this mess with Madara is over. After I kill him." Sasuke said.

"Alright, but I do warn you that this battle won't be easy. Your uncle Madara has been gathering many powerful missing nin. We don't know exactly when he's planning to attack but we do know that it will be when we least expect it." Tsunade said. "But for now, I'm going to reassign you to your old team, Sasuke. You will begin training tomorrow. As for your friends, I will accommodate into the other teams. At least for now. Karin will be with Team 10. Suigetsu with Team Guy and Jugo...with Team 8, but first we'll have to treat him. We'll find a way to rid him of that curse."

"Lady Hokage, I would also like to help in the Hospital. I may not be a medic but my chakra has some healing abilities. And I may also help tracking. I can sense chakra. I can also tell when someone is lying so my abilities can help in interrogation." Karin said.

"Of course. We'll see what I can do for you. But for now, I have to know if you are going to swear your loyalty to Konoha. If you do, you shall become Leaf shinobi and will have to abide by our laws." Tsunade told them. "And you will have to swear too, Uchiha."

"Hn." Sasuke said in assent.

"Yes, of course." Karin said

"Sure, we'll swear." Suigetsu said.

Jugo nodded "I swear too."

"Well then, I guess there is nothing more to say. You're dismissed. Sakura, will you show them to the guest housing. They will stay there for the time being. Sasuke you, of course will stay at your old apartment. At least until you get married. "

Sakura nodded and left showed the new ninja of Konoha to their temporary lodgings. Afterwards, they went to Ichiraku's where sure enough, all of the others were waiting. Sasuke and Naruto started bickering after a while the guys watched in amusement. Sakura laughed as memories came back to her. It was just like old times. Like it should be.

A/N: Hope you guys liked this chappie. I'm sorry for the shortness but I just ran out of ideas.


End file.
